


Happy end

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Simple, happy version of events





	Happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

…

Father was cruel to them. And the mother is just a slaughtered sheep. They were placed in a shelter, and to their happiness - they were quickly sheltered by a lonely couple. The couple had their own farm. A rare luck for children from such families. Usually adopted one at a time, breaking up the family. But here - they adopted all three.

The brothers were given the opportunity to independently explore their new territory. New parents decided that they need to get comfortable, and not be imposed once again. After all, this is an established family, even if they are children. They knew their story, and understood that the eldest of them should be entrusted with their own brothers, he would not let you down.

\- Wow, look! Cows... - little John, showed the brothers the cows.  
Jacob held his hand, preventing him from getting too close. Worried about him. And the middle one squeezed his hand - Joseph.

\- Do you believe them? - quietly, so that the younger one would not hear, asked the middle Jacob.

\- I believe. - He said without hesitation.

\- What does the voice say to you? He seems to have never been wrong yet... - the elder brother asked thoughtfully.

\- He says that everything will be fine. This is what we are destined to do. Here is our true home, that’s what it says.

The wind was pleasantly blowing. Grass swayed, along with a corn field, which was a little further.  
John tugged at Jacob's hand, poking at the cows.  
They all loved animals very much. And we were glad to get to the foster family on the farm.

In the kitchen, new mother and father set the table. In general, they had everything ready in advance - all that was left was to set the festive table. A childless middle-aged couple - they have long dreamed of their own children, but alas. Infertility. He did not want to leave her because of this, he considered it vile. Later, put up with this. Even later, they decided to adopt. Having decided that if there are none of their own, then the existing ones will be sheltered. Their choice fell on a small Seed family - two adolescents, and one completely crumb. They chose them, they are for one reason - they wanted to do a good deed, and not at least let these children lose each other. Fortunately, their financial condition made it possible to raise and secure three at once.

\- Funny, mother — you and I were alone yesterday. Lonely couple. And now - many children. Three at once! - said the new father of the family. He was very positive, cheerful in life.

\- Nothing funny. Look at their elder - he is on the verge. A little more, and the devil will roll away knows what hole. If they were divided, he would not have stood it already. The middle one still holds, and only the baby is well. - replied the new mother. She was serious, albeit kind.

\- Oh, come on, mother... we won’t let them slide anywhere. We have phones of psychologists, just in case. And anyway - are we, in vain, have gone to foster parents courses for so long? Break through.

She only nodded silently. The table is set.

\- Relax, Jacob. I feel - everything, all the troubles behind. All the bad things are over. Hide your fists and be nice to these people. They are worth it. - putting his hand on the elder’s shoulder, the average one said.

True, he reached out with difficulty to the shoulder - the older one has already surpassed even his peers.

\- I will try, really.

\- What do you want to become when you grow up? You are so tall, you already have such a sporty build. The army love's such people... - suddenly, Joseph asked.

\- No, just not the army... I do not like war, fu. I had enough of war with our dad. Again I do not want to fight. - the older brother grimaced.

\- That's right, war is bad. The voice says - so that in no case do you think to go there. - raising the theme of the army, and immediately putting an end to it, said the average.

\- I didn’t even think. You started it. I do not like senseless violence. I love animals. Dogs, especially ... I want to either go to the veterinarians, or to the dog handlers. I understand this... - the elder brother dreamily extended. He really, really loved animals. He especially loved dogs.

They continued to stand silently, and look at the cows. In general, they have sufficiently studied their new place of residence. But John liked the cows - and for half an hour they just looked at them rather than walked around the territory.

\- Well, let's go? We were told that when we look at the farm, we can go to the table. They promised to set something on the table. - The middle asked quietly.

\- Let's go. I want to eat, besides... We studied only the farm. But the house and our rooms are not yet. Let's go, sit and eat. Well, try to chat ... with this couple. And there we’ve climbed around the house. - answered Jacob, picking up little John.

The sitting at the table was going well.  
Suddenly, a new mother and father decided to leave — a “surprise."  
They brought a five-month-old puppy, with an elegant bow. He was a breed white Swiss Shepherd.

\- This is our gift to all of you! We know that you love animals, and now... we decided that you need someone better than chickens and cows.

The older eyes lit up. He dreamed of a dog - and now, finally.

The day has come to an end. They could not divide into rooms - and, as always, settled in one. What the adoptive parents did not mind. Only, they still took a dog with them.

\- They are good people. You're right - they are worth it. - said Jacob, stroking the puppy.

John was fast asleep.

\- I say that everything will be fine. The voice had never lied. - Joseph assured him.

…

Somewhere in the new company, a bright girl named Rachel Jessop hung out at a local club.

\- Do you want to drag out? This is just weed, nothing will happen. - the interlocutor patted his pocket, showing what he has.

"There will be nothing," she thought. Before the eyes of young Rachel, agitation against drugs arose. She knows what is said everywhere - that drug addicts start with a lung. And then already, they bend from the heavy. Just a week ago, she got to a site dedicated to the fight against drug addiction. The photos scared her. She loved herself, her angelic appearance. And she did not want to finish on a prossan mattress, having lost all her natural beauty, turning into a scarecrow.

\- Thanks, no. I’m probably going home.  
\- Well, whatever you want…- the interlocutor mumbled.

She said goodbye to them, and for the remaining money she called a taxi. Thinking to yourself - that finally, it's time to grow up and quit these dubious companies. She needs to think about studying. Moreover, she wanted to go to the botanist. She was very attracted to this whole plant world.

“Well, it's decided! Everything - from tomorrow ... No, from today - I leave this company. And then, I can’t go to college later... ” she decided firmly.


End file.
